


Specially For You

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gift Giving, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's a little nervous about how his gift will be received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specially For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyleia78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/gifts).



> Created for lilyleia78's fandom_stocking.

 

 


End file.
